


here is home

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, crime fighting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: basically the ending scene of ragnarok but i made it so steve and thor are dating and i changed some other things lol
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	here is home

**Author's Note:**

> steve x thor stans RISEEEE

The world is ending.

Ancient buildings crash to the ground and waves wash away the rubble. Fires burn trees to a crisp and the wind carries the embers into the cosmos.

Thor tries to put his fears aside. Fears of loss and trauma and failure. But he can’t escape a nauseating feeling of how fleeting it is. Of how _mortal_ it is.

And despite the chaos, Loki is being a pain in the ass.

“Loki, I will never fully trust you, but—”

“Thor,” Heimdall says.

“Loki, are you listening to me? Our entire lives I’ve only thought the world of you and—”

“Thor,” repeats the seer.

“Our home is falling apart and still, nothing. I can’t even get you to—”

“Thor!” Heimdall shouts.

“What?” Thor snaps.

In a much calmer tone, his friend states, “Steve is here.”

Despite being a god, Thor can’t help but feel a weight lifted off his bruised and battered shoulders now that his favorite mortal has arrived.

“Keep an eye on Loki, I’ll be right back.”

Thor, without his hammer, takes off sprinting towards the bifrost.

“You’re the god of mischief, not evil,” Heimdall sighs. “Help your people. Help your brother.”

Loki grunts.

As Hela scours the premises looking for Thor, the god freezes at the end of the rainbow bridge once he sees a familiar face waiting for him.

“Thor,” Steve exhales.

“Steve,” Thor exhales back.

It hasn’t been long since they last saw each other, but Thor can count the changes. Steve’s hair is a bit longer, his beard is thicker but still neat and he has a new crease next to his eye. It’s small, but Thor hopes it’s from laughing, like all the others.

“You got a haircut,” Steve states.

“Not willingly,” Thor grumbles.

“I like it. You look beautiful.”

The god melts.

“Sorry it took me so long,” the mortal says, “I’ve never done this kind of intergalactic travel before. I actually would’ve been here sooner but—”

In a breath, Thor’s lips are on Steve’s as he picks his boyfriend up and squeezes him tightly, spinning him around.

“I missed you so much,” Thor sighs before kissing the mortal some more.

“I missed you so much, too, sweetheart. No more month long trips,” the captain laughs. “I’ll just come with you from now on.”

“That is fine by me,” Thor smiles. “I don’t want to ever be apart again. Especially after all this.”

Steve looks past the god and sees the fires, the smoke, the destruction, the decay that has fallen unto his lover’s home.

“Thor,” Steve says, exasperated. “I’m so sorry. Oh god.”

“I don’t know what to do, Steve. I- I don’t- I’m… I’m weak.”

“No.” Steve takes Thor’s hands in his own tightly. “You’re not weak. You’re scared.”

Thor sighs and looks at the ground. He tries to separate fear and failure, but a spark catches his eye. Next to his shoe, there’s a smoldering ember on the ground that he can’t fathom how hot it must’ve been burning, propelling itself in the breeze, to land all the way over here. It will burn until it has served its purpose. And then its life will be over.

Mortality is fleeting. Thor looks back up at Steve. Yet ever so beautiful.

After not getting a response from Thor, Steve asks, “Where’s your hammer?”

“She destroyed it,” Thor replies. “But I have an idea. Come with me.”

The god pulls the captain along back to where Heimdall and Loki are still keeping watch over the Asgard citizens.

“Captain Rogers,” Heimdall states with a nod.

“Heimdall,” Steve nods back. “Loki.”

“Steve,” Loki hisses.

“Loki,” Thor snaps.

“Thor,” Loki snaps back.

“Boys,” Heimdall interjects. “What is the plan?”

“Loki, I need you to get Surtur’s crown and place it in the Eternal Flame. We need to raise him to destroy the planet.”

It takes the other three a moment to process.

“We’ll destroy our home,” Loki says.

“Asgard‘s not a place,” Thor says, then looks to Heimdall.

“It’s a people,” the seer concludes.

“This is the only way to defeat her,” Thor says.

Perhaps Heimdall had said something to him or maybe Loki is finally understanding the gravity of the situation, but instead of fighting, he nods and runs off.

“So, who is she?” Steve asks.

“Our sister. I’ll explain later. I need you and Heimdall to get everyone aboard the spaceship, okay?”

The other two nod. Thor goes to leave but Steve grabs his arm and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Don’t die,” he says.

“Never,” Thor winks and kisses him again. Then he’s off. Steve and Heimdall nod to each other before getting everyone in line and down to the rainbow bridge.

Hela spots them, and Thor interferes just as she’s about attack.

“You wanted me. Here I am, sister,” he growls.

“Here you are,” she says. “Handing yourself over to me. Ready to die. Ready to be with our father.”

Thor snarls and launches himself at her.

Steve tries not to worry as he herds everyone into the ship. Tries not to look at Hela nearly killing Thor and Thor barely dodging at the last second. They’re far away, on one of the balconies but Steve can still see everything. He can _feel_ everything. Once the Hulk comes out of the water wrestling a giant werewolf, though, Steve doesn’t have to worry about distracting himself anymore.

A blade cuts his shoulder, then his stomach, then his chest. Thor knows he can’t win. Where the hell is Loki? A dodge, a hit, a scrape, a bleeding wound — he’s losing feeling. A feeling that rushes back in agony as Hela slices his eye out.

The sky erupts in lightning as Thor yells out. And Steve snaps his head to look, but between the undead werewolf and the undead army, he can’t get to his boyfriend.

He fights off everyone.

“Even with two eyes, you can’t see. Even with all the power of the skies, you’re weak,” Hela seethes.

Chokes and gasps escape Thor as he feels his sister’s hand around his throat. And then, in flashes, he sees his father. He sees where he died, where he became energy and stardust that drifted back into the universe. Where his father speaks to him again.

“I’m weak.” Thor falls to his knees. “I’m nothing without my hammer.”

“Are you Thor, the god of hammers?” Odin asks simply. “Or are you something more? Some _one_ more.”

In a gasp, he’s back in reality. The skies darken, the clouds rumble, and Thor glows with electricity. Steve breathes relief.

An explosion shatters their balcony as the two fight in midair, on the ground, and down to the bridge. His bolts and static, his lightning, are invigorating. It’s a breath of fresh air. Thor feels alive.

But Hela sees the ship leaving and impales it, anchoring it before sending Thor flying into the water. She’s by the ship in an instant, facing Captain America.

“So, the mortal that has stolen my brother’s heart has some audacity,” Hela taunts. “Really, I didn’t think he could get any dumber, but falling in love with a mortal… it’s a new low. He’s weak.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve spits.

He puts up a good fight. He’s fast and she’s unaware just how powerful he is from the serum. A knee to her face gives her all she needs to know. A dagger soon finds its way into his shoulder, pinning him to the bridge.

“I suppose I’m glad he fell in love with you. Killing you will give him one more thing to mourn,” she grins.

Right before she impales him, the biggest bolt of lighting Steve has ever seen strikes right through her entire body. Thor is there in a flash and tosses her away.

“I got you, love,” he says softly.

“Your eye,” Steve says and touches his cheek.

Thor shakes his head before yanking the dagger out of Steve’s shoulder quickly. The mortal grits his teeth and groans.

“Thank you,” Steve whispers, as the god helps him back to his feet.

Hela stares them down.

“You can’t defeat me, brother,” she laughs.

“I know,” Thor says. “But he can.”

The palace suddenly erupts in flames and magma as Surtur consumes the planet, destroying what once was home. Hela clenches her jaw and sends herself flying towards the destruction.

Thor’s about to speak, but he and Steve are soon flying up in the air, in the Hulk’s arms, onto the ship, joining Heimdall, Valkyrie, Loki, and the rest of the Asgardians. They watch as the planet shatters into a trillion pieces.

Steve waits for Thor in one of the many bedrooms aboard the ship. He contemplates the books on the shelves written in languages he’s never heard of about topics he didn’t know existed.

By the time Thor enters, Steve is lying in bed looking at the ceiling. The god sighs and lies next to him.

“I’m sorry I threw you into this mess at the last second,” Thor says.

Steve halfheartedly laughs. “No need to apologize. I’m with you. No matter what.”

He turns and runs his fingers across his boyfriend’s cheek, careful not to touch his new eyepatch.

“So beautiful. So strong and worthy,” Steve hums.

“I learn from the best,” Thor smiles. Steve smiles back, but there’s a hesitation in his eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

A sigh.

“Hela got in my head for a bit. More than a bit, I can still hear her words. I’m a mortal. You’re not.”

A sigh.

“I don’t have a clear answer on our future,” the god says. “I just know you’re the love of my life. My soulmate. I want to marry you soon, I want to take you on those traditional American dates, I want to show you the cosmos. You help me grow and learn and become a better person. You help me find worth in myself and see beauty even when I can’t see anything.”

Steve squeezes Thor tight.

“So, I don’t know what we’ll do. But we have options. We could find a way to make you immortal, I could give up my powers, we could live as we naturally would. But I don’t want you to worry, because we’ll find an answer. We still have so much time ahead of us no matter what.”

Thor nods and Steve nods back, letting a few tears fall.

“The little lines around your eyes are so soothing to see. A beautiful sign of age and experience.”

“I love you so much, Thor,” Steve whispers.

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Thor whispers back. “Like you said, I’m with you no matter what. Whatever comes next, we face it together.”

“Okay,” Steve exhales, a long and tension-relieving breath. Then he says it again, even calmer. “Okay.” He and Thor squeeze each other. “My god of thunder.”

“My beautiful Earth man,” Thor hums back.

“With you forever,” Steve says.

Thor relaxes. They drift through the cosmos, uncertain, but he’s home in Steve’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading !!


End file.
